kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit-Girl Vol 1 3
Synopsis "Previously: Kick-Ass is down, Hit-Girl is ready to dazzle the Mean Girls, and Red Mist has just brought the world's first super-crime to an unsuspecting store owner..." At a convenience store, Red Mist shoots and kills the store owner with an XM-25, but is unable to fire the weapon again for thirty seconds; he and his Hoods flee the store as the owner's sons pursue them. Hood 1 and Hood 2 abandon Red Mist, who promptly crashes into a pair of costumed heroes – Insect-Man and Doctor Gravity. The owner's sons catch up to Red Mist and pummel him until the police arrive. At JFK International, Vic Gigante informs Chris that Chris would have ended up at Ryker's Island if his arresting officers hadn't been on Ralphie Genovese's payroll. Vic gives Chris a ticket out of the country and a billfold filled with credit cards and a passport, and Chris vows to travel the world learning martial arts and dozens of languages in order to return to New York and avenge his father's death. At her home, Mindy prepares for school, spending almost two hours on her hair, makeup and clothes before leaving for the bus stop. When she arrives, however, Debbie mocks her efforts, calling her "the same old ugly duckling shopping for clothes on a cop's shitty salary"; Mindy loses her temper, chortling at how she once started an attempted suicide Debbie jokes that Mindy will be "cutting herself by Thursday." At school, Mindy interrupts Dave, Marty and Todd as they prepare conversation topics for an upcoming birthday party, and learns that Dave will not be able to help her attack a Colombian drug mill that night because his hand is broken in three places and requires two months of recovery. Mindy then overhears Debbie Foreman mocking her again while threatening to shun anybody who talks to her. having grown fed up with this garbage Mindee follows the girl into the bathroom, where she knocks Debbie out with a taser. On the roof of the Brooklyn Recycle Center, Mindy dangles Debbie over the edge of the building, claiming that "life would be a whole lot easier if Debbie Foreman just didn't exist anymore." as the latter begs for her life Mindy simply lets her fall; bidding farewell to the airhead with a smile. Dropping her safely into a passing recycling truck; Mindy then calls Debbie's cellphone, warning that she will not wait for the truck again if Debbie picks on anyone else, and instructing Debbie to bring her friends to Mindy's house that weekend for a sleepover. Debbie agrees. At their home, Mindy's mother accuses Marcus of lying to her, showing him an envelope that was delivered to the house containing three bullets, labeled "Mommy Bear," "Daddy Bear," and "Baby Bear." At the 5th Precinct building, Marcus confronts Gigante, telling his supervisor to inform Genovese not to threaten his family; Marcus then storms out of the office as Gigante suggests that he not "do anything stupid." That night, while Marcus works a double shift, Mindy drugs her mother and sneaks out as Hit-Girl, heading to an abandoned warehouse to single-handedly attack a Colombian heroin cartel run by Leopoldo Urena. She discovers half-a-dozen young girls inside bagging the drugs, and opts to infiltrate the warehouse rather than "torch the entire building"; she descends a sooty chimney, and tumbles into a room of waiting gunmen. Appearances Featured Characters: * Mindy McCready Supporting Characters: * Dave Lizewski * Marcus Williams * Mrs. McCready Villains: * Red Mist ** Hood 1 ** Hood 2 * Debbie Foreman * Leopoldo Urena ** Rudy Other Characters: * Doctor Gravity (Unnamed) * Insect-Man (Unnamed) Locations: * New York City ** Brooklyn Recycle Center Items: * Red Mist's XM-25 Vehicles: * Notes Trivia * Category:Comics issue